First Impressions
by TappinCastlefan
Summary: "He probably won't give us too much grief.  I suppose I could see why Beckett would find him annoying."    -Basically a missing scene from 1x02, 'Nanny McDead'.   How do Ryan and Esposito feel about the new addition to the 12th?


_This fits right at the beginning of 1x02, 'Nanny McDead'. How do Ryan and Esposito feel about the new addition to the precinct?_

_So this is a little idea that's been bugging me for about a week, I guess. _I really don't know where it specifically came from in my twisted brain, but I hope it gives some light to the early Ryan/Esposito and Ryan/Esposito/Beckett relationships. __

_Disclaimer: If you think I own it, we need to have a serious talk...sadly.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Their police cruiser zipped down the streets of New York towards the crime scene. The two had received the dispatch call about twenty minutes ago, and had yet to call their boss. Though, it <em>was<em> their job to first determine with the ME if it was a genuine homicide, and she _was_ in the middle of a meeting with her one of the NYPD's lawyers and her new shadow.

"She's really letting him get away with this, huh?" Ryan nodded to his partner from the passenger seat.

Esposito hummed in response. "From what I could gather," he looked over while they sat through the red light, "she's got no choice. The man's got the mayor on speed-dial…probably called in a favor."

Ryan tilted his head back and forth in thought as the car moved forward again. The Tisdale case was certainly…interesting. The writer had a different perspective than a cop, and had actually been helpful to some degree. But clearly, their boss wasn't too pleased with having him around.

"Well, he doesn't seem like a bad guy, per se. He probably won't give us too much grief. I suppose I could see why Beckett would find him annoying."

"Captain said she called him a 'nine-year-old on a sugar rush'," he laughed.

"No kidding?"

"Verbatim. Man, if I were Montgomery, I'd be afraid she'd come after me in my sleep. She looked that pissed when she walked in this morning." Esposito recalled the strain on Beckett's face as she marched through the bullpen. He had been at his desk sorting files, waiting for the usual wave she bid him at the beginning of their shift, but it never came.

"Damn. I ran into a buddy from narcotics outside. What I would give to see her rip into someone today."

"I think it's a safe bet to say that you'll get another chance. I was sitting at my desk when the lawyer called her into conference. Pretty sure that he had to go over her obligations or something?"

"Dude, you are spending way too much time with the chick from the DA's office."

Esposito rolled his eyes at his partner as they turned down a side street. "Anyway," he stressed his irritation, "when Castle walked in, he looked like a kid in a candy store. I'll be shocked if he makes it through today alone without her pulling her gun on him."

A puff of amusement escaped Ryan's lips. "Let's just hope she doesn't take her rage out on us. After all, she's probably contractually obligated to _not_ kill him." Ryan began to shift in his seat as they pulled in front of the apartment building the call directed them to.

"Very good point my friend. Good. Point." He steered the car into the first space he saw, and cut the engine. "What's say we keep it light for her today?"

"You mean no sarcastic replies or dark, violent theories in front of witnesses? You're just sucking all the fun out of this 'Detective' thing."

"Shut up, bro." He checked Ryan in the shoulder during their stride across the small parking lot.

"Seriously though, having Castle around will definitely make for more interesting office time."

Esposito grinned. "I know, right?" They stepped through the front door and began their decent down to the laundry room in the basement. "Hey, maybe we can talk him into donating nicer chairs?"

"Or new computers?"

"And we both know that we could use a new ride."

"Too true." They hit the middle of the staircase with a sigh, turning to each other in resigned thought. "We should probably try to keep Beckett from killing him, though, right?"

"Probably," he sighed, agreeing as they walked through the door to meet with the woman who found a girl in her dryer.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it! <em>

_To all my fantastic readers who have me on alerts, keep an eye out. I've got a multi-chapter idea in the works that'll hopefully get up within a week. _

_Thanks for being so fantastic everyone! And happy birthday twinmomma78! _

_-**Tappin  
>:D <strong>_


End file.
